Sex, You and Me, Together
by FortuneFaded2012
Summary: "I think we should have sex Parker," she said in a rush. Peter's eyes blew wide as he gaped at her. His voice hitched high and pitchy. "What!" She looked apprehensive for a moment, but then nodded to herself. She punctuated each word with a pause. "Sex. You and me. Together."


**A/N: I hope you enjoy my little writing adventure with these two ridiculously adorable people. Enjoy! **

* * *

Peter walked into his room with aching bones.

It had been a long night. After stopping a car thief and a pick-pocket Peter had come upon an armed robbery at the convenience store. It had turned into a bad situation quickly when a customer and her daughter were accidently shot during his fight with the unusually adept thief.

It was strange that crime seemed to have had an uptick as of late, but he was so tired he couldn't think on it at the moment. He pulled his layers of outer clothing off and dropped his web shooters into his bag beside the spider suit before tucking it into the closet.

Sighing, he rolled his shoulders bracing his arms on the open closet door. He kicked his shoes off and rolled both aching ankles. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the general direction of his hamper. The button and zip of his jeans were undone before he felt it. A sharp shiver and the spider sense was suddenly ablaze. He whipped around, lunging toward an intruder and ready to strike with a raised fist.

"Sup bug-boy?" MJ drawled casually.

She was propped on his bed, a sketch book open on his comforter, her feet twisted in the air behind her. It was dark in the room and she was sketching by only the light from the streetlamp outside.

Peter lowered his fist and took a step back. The shock of adrenaline from a potential intruder quickly rolled into annoyance with her instead.

"Christ MJ I could have hit you."

Peter stepped toward her, placing his hands on his hips as he assessed her. She rolled her eyes before she sat up and tucked her pencil behind her right ear. She stared at him. Then her eyes roamed, working their way from his head down, ending on his open zipper. Peter blushed. Before he could cover himself MJ was standing. In a heartbeat she was suddenly a few inches away. Her fingers fit in the space between them buttoning and zipping him.

She didn't move away. Peter swallowed.

"You without clothes on - it's downright sinful Parker and I don't need the distraction right now. I'm in crisis mode."

Peter exhaled as she stepped back. "What's the crisis?"

"The Graduate Record Exam. I bombed the math part. Dr. Galliano says that I won't get into med school if I don't get a higher grade. She's probably fucking with me, but still."

She sat back on the edge of his bed folding one long leg over the other. There was a tinge of annoyance in her voice. It wasn't something that you heard often from her.

"I'm sure you didn't bomb," Peter replied.

He pulled a Force Awakens shirt from the top drawer of his dresser. He tended to sleep in it. The cotton was incredibly soft for a graphic tee.

She fixed him with a perturbed expression. "It was an epic nuclear explosion."

Peter collapsed beside her, lying back against the wall as she lowered herself alongside him. He folded his arms behind his head and she nestled herself on the pillow of his bicep.

"I'm serious though. I need your help. Will you tutor me?" She nearly whispered it.

He looked over at her, pushing a bit of the messy curls out of the way with his free hand. He pressed a kiss above her ear.

"Of course, MJ."

* * *

Tutoring MJ was perhaps the hardest thing Peter Parker had ever done. Not because it was difficult to explain things to her. She was a veritable genius in her own right. No, it was because she was so damned sexy when she did math problems.

She bit at her pencil when she was having difficulty, furrowed her brow in a very un-MJ way and huffed in annoyance every so often as she mumbled to herself. Watching her create computations in the margins of the practice test was a downright sexual experience for him. Peter couldn't figure out why her messy number formation was so enthralling. Perhaps it was the fact that he was teaching her something for a change. There was literally nothing she was bad at in life.

He cleared his throat around the ball of saliva that was forming. Surreptitiously he tried to adjust his pants below the desk. They had pulled Ned's chair over alongside Peter's so that they could both work at his desk. Ned was still at the library working on his Neuroanatomy project.

It was dark out now. MJ and Peter were working by the light of his lamp only. Their abandoned containers from the Sundowner Café were haphazardly scattered together on his dresser.

MJ glanced over at him and his cheeks immediately tinged pink. She stared at him blankly and then looked down at his readily apparent arousal. It wasn't often that MJ witnessed it. They had kissed on the daily since the trip to Europe a few years ago. There was a lot of hot and heavy stuff, but there wasn't a general time-line they stuck to in terms of normal relationship progression. MJ liked to rebel against romantic expectations just for the hell of it. There wasn't a label on what they did and they'd spent time apart occasionally. They were friends. _Really good friends_.

She raised her dark eyes back to his.

"You're turned on right now aren't you?"

She laughed. It was a genuine belly laugh. She laid her pencil on the desk, her current problem unfinished.

"Does helping me with math get you hot and bothered Peter Parker?" She grinned and turned toward him suggestively.

"You are such a nerd." She rolled her eyes and Peter shook his head embarrassed.

"Come on MJ, when do I get to dominate you in anything?" He begged, placing his hands on the table in order to keep them away from his lap. His eyes widened as he realized his phrasing. He floundered for a moment, unsure how to fix that statement.

"Oh, do you like to dominate? It must be all that super-hero stamina." A corner of her mouth pulled up while the opposite brow rose in suggestion.

Peter ran a hand down his face and let out a shaky breath. "Michelle, I just…ugh. Sorry. I am no good at this and you know it."

"I love when you call me Michelle. Less friendly, more assertive." She laughed when he groaned. She loved embarrassing him. He knew this, but God she got him going so often these days.

"I think we should have sex Parker," she said in a rush.

Peter's eyes blew wide as he gaped at her. His voice hitched high and pitchy. "What?!"

She looked apprehensive for a moment, but then nodded to herself. She punctuated each word with a pause. "Sex. You and me. Together."

His heart was thrumming in his chest, practically singing in joy and trepidation. "Uh – like here? And now?" His voice still hadn't lowered to a normal level. It was laced with shock. He could feel his cheeks turning hot.

"Well, no. In my room. Then Ned won't be here."

She gestured to her work on the table in front of them. "And not now, obviously, you're teaching me oh mighty teacher."

Peter gulped. He looked around his room as though grasping for something that could save him. He was floundering, drowning in some sort of feeling that he couldn't identify.

"Tomorrow sounds good," she said casually as she continued to solve question #43.

Peter's ears were burning, ringing.

"Okay," he said hollowly.

"Okay," she agreed. "Seven o'clock, my room."

* * *

At 6:58pm Peter knocked quietly on Michelle's door.

"You know the code dork," she hollered.

Peter felt jittery. He punched in the code that he had memorized and squared his shoulders as he stepped inside. It was dark and she had soft music playing from her laptop.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asked from her closet where she appeared to be rummaging for something.

Peter cleared his throat. "Um, yea."

"Did you shower?" She still wasn't looking at him, preoccupied with something that he couldn't see.

"Of course," Peter laughed lightly.

"Did you bring condoms?" MJ peeked her head out, finally looking at him.

She was wearing make-up. It surprised Peter. It was a rare sight. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought that she had put it on just for him. That this was the type of special occasion that warranted it. Not just parties and interviews and funerals.

"Wait, what?" Peter paused. "Was that my job?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Peter stood like a deer in the headlights for a few beats. An idea struck him, _thank God for Aunt May_, he thought.

"Be right back!" He blurted.

He all but ran back to his dorm room. His fingers shook uselessly as he punched in his room code numbers. He quickly rummaged through piles of junk in his closet trying to remember where he had left it. He felt a brief sense of triumph as his fingers found the unplanned box of condoms that Aunt May had stuffed into his hands with a bright and cheery, "Be safe!"

_Thank God for Aunt May. Thank God! _

Peter took a deep breath and pulled his shoulders back. He was impossibly nervous, like _'fuck I'm dangling on the side of something riding into space'_ nervous. Okay, maybe more nervous than that. Before he knew it he was back at MJ's door.

He swallowed and went to punch in the sequence of numbers for her code.

"Hey Peter! Here to study with MJ?"

He froze and swiveled around pressing the folded condoms into his back with one arm, effectively hiding them from his best friend. They were slippery in his sweaty palm and he fumbled with them momentarily. They unfolded and slapped him in the back, but mercifully his sticky spider fingers kept them from falling.

"Uh – yeah. Studying – yes, exactly that." He stuttered, trying to keep a calm expression on his face. He swallowed.

Ned tilted his head, furrowing his brow as he looked at Peter more closely. "You're acting weird. What's behind your back?"

"Nothing!" Peter said too quickly.

He awkwardly propped himself against the door frame, trapping the condoms behind his back and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Just scratching my back, you know, 'cause backs get itchy."

Ned paused and then pulled out a long, "Okayyy".

"Anyway! I just saw a spoiler alert about The Rise of Skywalker and I was so fucking pumped. I rushed right over, but you weren't in our room. So I came straight here, I figured you were with MJ."

Ned was rambling. Then he pulled out his phone and leaned toward Peter excitedly. "You've got to watch this."

Peter cleared his throat and attempted to feign intense excited interest. Well, he was actually interested, but damn he was_ really_ interested in something else too. He imagined MJ waiting stretched on her mattress. He inhaled, pulling in a centering breath. A sudden flappy smack resounded in the empty hallway. Peter and Ned simultaneously looked down. Right there between Peter's red Converse high-tops in all its condemnation was the string of six grey packaged squares. Trojan Ultra Thin.

If this were a comedy movie, this would be the scene where Ned and Peter share shocked and horrified expressions and in which Peter gapes like a fish protesting the obvious.

"I have something to tell you," Peter said quickly.

"No shit Sherlock!" Ned stage whispered, glancing down the hallway in both directions.

Peter knew he was blushing. He could feel the hot flame of his cheeks and ears bursting with it. He quickly knelt down to pick up the offending packets. He groaned as he struggled to stuff them into his front pants pocket uselessly.

Ned pulled him halfway down the hall and presumably out of MJ's earshot. The doors and walls were surprisingly thin for such a thick concrete building. Peter had mused on that while listening to the hum of the building late at night. Ever since his Spidey powers had kicked in he'd had difficulty falling asleep in the city. Being in a college dorm was no different. The girl above them played handball and practiced bouncing it against her walls and floor at odd hours, the guys across the hall spoke Mandarin really loudly, and someone on the first floor below him had extremely boisterous sounding sex every day.

"Explain," Ned demanded.

"I mean you can't be serious about this. What if your jizz is full of spider juice and you turn her like a vampire does. Or – or – or what if your jizz is so powerful it breaks the condom and you fill her with millions of spider babies that eat her form the inside. There are spiders that do that you know! Or –"

"Ned, enough. And don't say _jizz_ man."

Peter shuddered. It was almost as bad as Aunt May or Happy saying _Peter Tingle_. He pulled at his hair and glanced toward MJ's room. A strange feeling of dread welled up in his chest. What if Ned was right, what if his crazy super spider powers rendered birth control useless. What if he did have spider jizz?!

"Are you sure about this?" Ned asked.

He looked concerned in the kind way he did when he knew Peter needed some encouragement.

Peter cleared his throat nervously and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. "Yeah, I think so."

"Wowww," Ned whispered with reverence.

"You're going to fuck an actual girl," Ned said.

His eyes were wide with awe. The expression was reminiscent of the time he found out that Peter was Spiderman.

"Jesus Ned, it's not _fucking_. I really like her." Peter sighed.

"No Peter Parker. This is Michelle Jones we are talking about here. She's all 'girl power' and 'fuck the established norms'. Do you really think she won't go all out on this? She's going to dominate you like the fucking lioness that she is," Ned exclaimed. He waved his hands spastically.

Peter bit his lip. Ned was certainly not wrong. Michelle was literally the walking embodiment of a dominant woman. Peter swallowed over a lump. There was a sudden deep pit of lust in his stomach. He wanted to find out about this. He needed to know what she was like in this way.

"Ned. I really gotta go. She's been waiting for me to get back with these." He gestured vaguely at his pocket.

His best friend exhaled, "Right, right. Sorry."

They awkwardly nodded at each other and began to back away. "Where did you get them anyway?"

"Aunt May. She gave the most embarrassing sex talk to me before dropping me off at the dorms. I've been stashing them in my side of the closet. Never thought I would – uh – need them though." Peter felt that blush returning. He knew he was stammering a bit

Ned gave him an odd little wave. "Well, good luck Pete."

He turned back to Peter and firmly said, "You are going to tell me _every _detail of this after, got it?"

Peter shook his head and mouthed, _no way._ He turned and walked back toward his impending doom.

He felt jittery as he approached MJ's door again. His shaking fingers pushed the numbered buttons and the resounding click of the door unlatching seemed extremely loud in his pounding ears. His blood was rushing like it did when he battled in a particularly action-packed fight.

The lights were out in the room and it took a moment for his vision to adjust as he quietly shut the door. He gulped as he saw the silhouette of Michelle lying on her bed. She had a single room, because _"people suck"_ she had reasoned. There would be no roommate barging in, nothing to stop this, absolutely nothing. Her bed was pushed against the window sill and the orange light of the nearby telephone pole seeped into the dark room through her plastic blinds.

Peter sighed and stepped tentatively into the room. Compared to the double occupancy dorms her room was fairly small. Peter knew from previous visits that her walls were draped in morbid pictures and posters of lame comedy movies. She preferred her films to be depressingly dark or obnoxiously funny, nothing in between. She had feigned nearly dying when he took her to an action movie with Ned and Betty a few years back.

About four feet into the room he unceremoniously bumped into her desk, forgetting that she had it jutting out from the wall at an odd angle.

"Shit!" He groaned, pressing his palm to his aching leg.

"Seriously Parker?" Michelle's voice seeped through the darkness. He watched as she sat up on her bed, stretching and yawning.

"Did you go all the way to Bermuda or something?" She scoffed.

"Oww, no. Just to my dorm and then – I ran into Ned," He admitted quietly.

MJ's bed groaned as she stood up from it, looming in the orange light, her face cast in shadow. Peter swallowed nervously. He went to raise his hand, but found it stuck to his pants. He groaned. Of course he would get nervous and become too sticky. With his other hand he tried to wrench his palm from the clothing. A distinctive rip noise rose through the darkness.

"So eager for this to happen, you've ripped your clothes off?" MJ laughed.

"No, no. It's not that. My hands get stuck to things when I'm –." He paused and gulped as he felt her fingers running along his chest from shoulder to shoulder.

"Nervous, Spiderman?" She whispered as she leaned into his space.

With her this close and with his enhanced vision kicking in he could now make out the lines of her face. He wasn't the only one who was nervous. He saw through the bravado in her voice. Under her stoic expression he could see the worry in her eyes.

Suddenly his palm unstuck from his clothing and the sudden force of release jolted the hand pulling on it right into MJ's face. As his fist struck her she stumbled back, grasping at her left cheek.

"Fuck! MJ, I'm so sorry." Peter raised his hands placating. He gently pressed his fingers to her face, pulling her back toward him.

"You pack a hell of a punch," she deadpanned.

Peter wanted to crawl under her bed and never come out. God, he was so tragically clumsy sometimes. Despite great power, strength and agility; he still often became a lumbering fool.

Without thinking, he pressed his lips softly against the cheekbone. He inhaled upon contact and automatically his hands and fingers slid back into her hair. He pressed the next kiss closer to her nose and moved the next one near her ear. He felt MJ's hands rise to his biceps, gripping the muscles with firm fingers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered shakily. MJ released her own shaky breath.

"It's okay," she sighed. "Super strength and all that."

He felt her whispered words ghost against his lips before she softly pressed a kiss there. He trailed his fingertips from her face, down her neck, behind her shoulders and along her sides. His hands paused at her hips, lightly squeezing them and pulling them closer. MJ wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

He could feel her trembling, but so was he. A strong shiver ghosted up his spine and caused the hairs on his arms to stand on end. Her tongue slid along his bottom lip before her teeth nipped it. A soft sigh left his mouth and was gathered in when she covered his lips with hers again.

_Bomp Bomp Bomp! – Bomp Bomp Bomp! – Bomp Bomp Bomp!_

"You've gotta be kidding me," Peter mumbled. He squeezed her hips and looked up at the offending fire alarm that blared violently above them.

_Why was he always so unlucky?_

MJ laughed and fixed him with a shit-eating grin. She bit at his sour expression before she laced her fingers through his and pulled him toward the door. In the hallway people were pouring out of rooms lazily and groaning as they shuffled down the stairwell into the frigid night air. MJ pulled him toward the river behind their dorm building. Peter leant against a tree shaking. He could still feel the adrenaline from his nerves.

He turned nervously to MJ. She was staring at him baldly. He looked back and forth between her eyes trying to determine what she was thinking. He never seemed to know anyway. It felt like he was in a trance. He swallowed over a lump as he subconsciously started leaning toward her. Just as his lips met hers he felt her jump. A siren from a firetruck was blaring loudly as it pulled directly in front of the building. She grinned at him.

"Maybe this is some sort of divine intervention Parker," she mused.

"If it is, Mr. Stark's the culprit. Seems like something he would do to annoy me from the beyond."

Peter glanced away. His eyes caught on Ned who was wearing obnoxious bunny slippers. Ned gave him a cheesy grin and double thumbs up. MJ tugged at his lapel before her finger set a blazing trail over his collarbones. He shivered and looked back at her. His eyes slid down her body finally noticing her attire. He burst out laughing.

"Like my shirt?"

"I didn't know you owned one of those." He rolled his eyes.

She spread her hands down and pulled on the hem to straighten it out. There was a lot of Spiderman merchandise out in the world, but he never figured anyone who knew his secret would buy any of it. Of course, this was MJ and she always went against the grain. The graphic on the shirt depicted a version of him swinging from a building with the phrasing _"I swing both ways"._

"I happen to find masked crusaders attractive Mr. Parker."

She shrugged nonchalantly, but couldn't help smirking at him. He pulled on her hips, bringing her against him. His heart was still beating with nerves, but those bedroom eyes of hers were so enticing.

He leaned in to press his lips over hers.

"Alright guys, it's a false alarm. Just some smoke in the kitchenette," the RD yelled through the crowd.

Peter winced. It really did seem as though every attempt at intimacy was being thwarted by the universe. MJ grinned at him like the Cheshire cat and promptly turned on her heel to file back into the building. MJ went up the stairs ahead of him and he found himself watching the swell of her ass as she climbed. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and shook his head.

MJ punched her code in and slid backward into the room raising her hand in a come hither motion. Peter took a deep breath and stepped back over the threshold. Apparently it wasn't fast enough and she pulled him into her room and slammed the door when she pushed him up against it. Her body was warm and soft against his. Peter kissed her feverishly, gripping her face in his hands. They were breathing heavily as their lips separated. She nipped at the skin on his neck up under his jaw. The sensation shot straight through him. His hands shook as he spread them down her back to press her closer. She quickly began unbuttoning his shirt. His abs quivered under her touch as she began to kiss downward from his shoulders to his pant-line.

His breath was shaky and his palms pressed into the door as she licked a trail back up his chest to nip at his lips. He moaned, unable to hold it in. She hummed in response, clearly enjoying her power over him. He could still feel her nervousness though and his heightened senses allowed him to hear the rapid beating of her heart.

"Michelle," he sighed as she kissed and bit her way up behind his ear.

"What Peter?" Her voice was breathy and quieter than he had ever heard it.

Peter lifted his right hand to cup her cheek. His thumb softly ran a path along her cheekbone. They gazed at each other in a way that neither of them ever had before. She lifted her own hand to cup his cheek mirroring his movement. It felt strangely intimate. Peter's chest burst with warmth. He moved his touch across her soft features over her temple, down, and back across her brow and nose. He lightly ran his thumb over her lips before he leaned forward to press a slow gentle kiss to them.

Her hand slid from his face to grip at his wrist. Her lips moved slowly under his. They never kissed like this. It was always fast, pressure filled, or sensual. This was different, soft and unassuming, as though they had all the time in the world. Peter hoped that they did. He wanted to live in this moment, softly kissing and caressing her body.

"Peter." She whispered against him. Her hands spread over his chest and around his back as she melted into an embrace.

"I love you."

He went rigid. He hadn't meant to say it. Her hands paused on his shoulders and she looked up at him in the dim light.

"I'm sorry, MJ. I know that isn't on your agenda. It's just a relationship construct or whatever it's called. I know you're going to say I don't know what love is and – and - You don't have to say anything…"

"Oh shut up, bug-boy I love you too. Stop apologizing for everything. You're always doing that." She interrupted him with a laugh.

"You love me?" His voice squeaked and he closed his eyes in frustration with himself.

"Of course you idiot, I wouldn't want this if I didn't. Now stop talking and kiss me."

He obliged pulling her tight against him and kissing her deeply. His heart was soaring in his chest and his ears felt like they were filled with cotton. Were they ringing? He didn't know. It felt like he was vibrating and ringing and exploding all at once.

MJ pulled back. "Your phone, it's ringing."

Peter shook his head and realized his back pocket was vibrating as the "We are Family" song jingled at him in bell form. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the door. He ran his hand over his face as he pulled the offending object out to ghost the heck out of whoever was calling him. He fumbled with it and accidently hit the green button instead. Aunt May's voice burst forth before he could hang up.

"Peter! Hey, how are you darling? I went to the Thai place and had a sudden bout of nostalgia. I wanted to call and say I larb you." Aunt May seemed cheerier than normal. MJ smirked and backed away from him. She bit her lip and nodded as she swiftly pulled the Spiderman tee-shirt up over her riotous hair. Peter's mouth dropped open as she popped the button on her jeans and slowly undid the zipper. Aunt May was chatting on about something mundane. Peter gasped as MJ slid the jeans down her long legs and beckoned him.

"Aunt May?" Peter squeaked, "I need to call you back."

"What's wrong Pete, you sound strained. Are you not feeling well?" She was immediately concerned, always worried about him these days.

"No, no, nope…yeah, definitely feeling fine." He stuttered and gasped as MJ stepped back into his space and began to undo his pants as well.

"Okay, if you're sure," May said.

"I'm sure. Yep, okay, gotta go," he replied, voice strained.

He hung up the phone and threw it onto MJ's desk. He registered it bouncing off and dropping to the floor, but couldn't bring himself to care. There was a nearly naked Michelle Jones in front of him, pulling his pants down and kneeling in front of him. She was looking up at him in a way that would supply enough material for all his future wet dreams. That look on her face, that look was_ everything_.

She spread her palms up his legs, over his hips, and back to his chest. Her lips pressed against his firmly. He raised his hands to squeeze her fingers between his, gripping her thin artist fingers tightly as he backed them into the middle of the room. Their hands roamed the newfound skin. She was soft and silky everywhere and Peter wondered what she felt like inside. He groaned as her hand lowered over him, squeezing him in her palm. She spread her hand over him through his boxers and slipped her thumb through the opening. It slid over his tip and he jumped.

"Take these off," she said firmly and Peter took his boxers off faster than he had in his entire life.

Michelle's hand spread over him alternating in pressure as she gripped him. He felt as though he could explode then and there so he gripped her wrist and backed up.

"Too much?"

He swallowed thickly. "Yeah."

"Touch me instead then," she whispered. Then within the blink of an eye she had removed her bra and underwear and thrown them over her shoulder.

"Oh God," Peter breathed reverently. "That's not helping."

She stepped back into his space, skimming her fingers down his chest and leaning into him for a kiss. Warmth radiated in the inches between them. He deepened the kiss. Her skin was like silk under his shaking fingers. He touched the smooth expanse of her back, gripped her thin hips, and palmed her soft small breasts. Her hands roamed his body in much the same way. Her tongue laved against his and her lips gently glided along his. It was so sensual that Peter felt that strong burst of affection again.

"I love you," he whispered reverently when their lips parted. She hummed in response as she pulled back.

MJ took his hand and led him to the bed. Peter had slept in it a few times, nestled under her covers after a night of studying or a long weekend marathon of movies. She crawled backwards and held fast to his hand as she pulled him onto the mattress. His heart beat rapidly as he lowered himself onto her soft body. This was the most intimate moment of his life he was equal parts terrified and amazed.

Suddenly she pressed her palms up against his chest, "Wait."

His heart seized up and his breathing stopped. He sat up instantly, pulling back.

"The condoms," she supplied.

"Oh, right!" He knelt to grab his jeans and fumbled with the link of condoms that he'd jammed into the pocket. They wouldn't come out. He growled and tugged harder. Another rip resounded through the room as the pocket came clean off.

MJ laughed and caught the condoms that had catapulted out of the fabric when he'd ripped it. Peter chuckled, amused with how ridiculous this whole endeavor was becoming. MJ gingerly opened one of the packets and presented the opened foil to him. Peter's heart rate picked up once more. It was like the actual action of opening this one small package was going to change his entire life. He scoffed at himself. This was MJ, he loved her and he was going to enjoy showing her how much he loved her.

She smiled at him nervously, but her expression was somehow encouraging. She pressed a kiss to his brow and slid backward onto the bed. Peter had endured the embarrassing sexual education classes in middle and high school where he'd rolled a bright pink condom onto a banana. He'd turned as red as a tomato at the time. Now though, he was glad he'd taken the classes and endured all the other forms of humiliation it presented him. He rolled the strange plastic onto himself and joined MJ on the bed, lying beside her. They faced each other for a minute, smiling and softly running their hands along hips and legs and then they were kissing again steady and filled with the confidence of acceptance.

Being pressed fully together all skin and lips and hands was perhaps the best feeling that Peter had ever encountered. Her skin was silky in hidden places and sensitive to the point of ticklish in others. There were sighs and moans between the kisses and smiles. Then in one fluid motion, Michele had swung herself up and perched above him, pressing her palms on his chest. She moved languidly over him, rubbing herself over him and sliding him between her folds. He watched her, mouth gaping open with heavy exhales as she rotated her hips and sheathed him deep within her warmth. She only paused for a moment and then sat straight up, fingers trailing down his stomach and back up to his shoulders as she experimented with alternating movements. His palms gripped at her hips and butt, pushing her harder into his as he began to move with her. They watched each other with hooded eyes, never looking away. It was more than he had ever dreamed. She bit her lip as one of his hands covered a soft breast, massaging it softly.

"Michele," he whispered reverently as he ran his fingers up over her shoulder and trailed them along her neck and cheek.

"Peter," she whispered back. She pressed a kiss into the palm at her cheek and then leant forward to kiss his lips.

"Don't cry on me bug boy," she said directly into his ear.

He scoffed, even though he felt emotions seeping through every pore and wouldn't be surprised if he did cry. He began to feel his hips stutter with his will to hold himself back. He wouldn't make it much further, he knew that for certain. As if she could sense his impending dive off the edge she ground faster and harder into his hips. He fumbled to press his fingers between them and surged hurried little circles into the nub at her apex. He'd gotten her off once before. She had been so anxious afterward she hadn't talked to him for a week. Eventually she'd told him she didn't like feeling out of control from someone else's hands. He'd gotten that and given her the space she needed.

"Is this alright, if –_"_. He didn't finish asking because she moaned and fell apart with a hearty gasp of _"yes"_. And with that Peter felt his own release barrel through him. It was like being hit by that train all over again. His whole body seized up. MJ collapsed against him and their limbs quaked against each other. He looked into her eyes and grinned when he found her smiling widely.

"I swear if you cry, I'm going to punch you Parker."

He laughed. He loved this woman.


End file.
